This invention relates to the use of afterburners with multiple fuel zones to obtain high afterburner efficiency in aircraft at supersonic speeds. The patents to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,115 and Riecke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,045, show afterburners for bypass engines wherein a plurality of fuel zones are used and a splash plate is shown in one of them. The patent to Chamberlain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,042 also shows the use of a splash plate. However, to date, it is still an undesirable characteristic of some augmented fan engines towards reduced augmentor efficiency with increased bypass ratios at supersonic speeds, greater than a flight Mach No. of 1.